Bob Grumman
| birth_place = Norwalk, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = United States | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = mathematical poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Bob Grumman (born 1941) is an American mathematical poet and critic of what he calls "otherstream" poetry. Life Overview He has been a participant in international mail art since 1985. His work is represented in a number of museums and archives devoted to concrete and visual poetry. Considerations of his work have appeared in Meat Epoch, Factsheet Five, Taproot Reviews and elsewhere. Youth and education Grumman was born in Norwalk, Connecticut. He earned an Associate of Arts degree at San Fernando Valley Junior College (1979), and a Bachelor of Arts in English at California State University, Northridge (1982). He served in the U.S. Air Force from 1960 to 1964. Adult life From 1971 to 1976 he worked at Datagraphic Computer Services in North Hollywood, beginning as a delivery boy and later as a computer operator."Bob Grumman." Contemporary Authors Online. Detroit: Gale, 2007. Literature Resource Center. Web. Accessed 26 January 2013. He lived for around 15 years in North Hollywood, California, before moving to his Port Charlotte, Florida.Grumman, Bob. "M@h*(pOet)?ica-Circles, Part 3", "Story Saturday" at Scientific American Guest Blogs, 12 January 2013. He was a columnist for Factsheet Five from 1987 to 1992, and has written a regular column for Small Press Review since 1993. He worked as a substitute teacher for 14 years starting in late 1994, mainly at Charlotte High School, for which he still has fond memories. He is now retired. He has published in Score, Kaldron, Lost & Found Times, Modern Haiku, The Experioddicist, Transmog, Meat Epoch, Industrial Sabotage, The Subtle Journal of Raw Coinage, Juxta, The New Orleans Review, Kalligram (Budapest, 2000), Das Haupt (Kiel, Germany, 1995), Freie Zeit Art (Vienna, 1992), Sub Bild (HeidelBerg, 1991), Das Haupt (Kiel, Germany, 1995) and numerous other zines and magazines. He has also published poetry (mathemaku) and a critical essay (on contemporary minimalist poetry) on-line at Karl Young's light&dust website, and 3 entries in The Facts on File Companion to 20th-Century American Poetry (2005). Professional career * Columnist for Lost and Found Times, 1994 to 2005 * Contributing Editor for Small Magazine Review, 1993 to present * Contributing Editor for Poetic Briefs, 1992-1997 * Columnist for Factsheet Five, 1987-1992 * Publisher, The Runaway Spoon Press, 1983 to present * Co-Editor with Crag Hill of two anthologies, Vizpo auf Deutsch (1995) and Writing to be Seen (2001) * Professional Affiliations: Member, National Book Critics Circle, National Coalition of Independent Scholars Representative Shows * IV Bienal Internacional de Poesia VisuaVExperimental, 1993 Moterrey, Mexico * Paradise Mail Art Exhibition, Belfast, Northern Ireland, c. 1995 * V Bienal Internacional de Poesia VisuaVExperimental, 1996, Mexico City * Visuelle Poesie, Berlin, 1997 * VI Bienal Internacional de Poesia Experimental, 1999, Mexico City * 02txt,Art Academy of Cincinnati, Cincinnati, Ohio, 2002 * An American Avant Garde: Second Wave, Ohio State University Libraries, Columbus, Ohio, 2002 * Writing To Be Seen, New York Center for Book Arts, 2002 * Others in Edmonton, Beacon NY, Port Charlotte FL, Miami, Australia Publications Poetry * Poemns (visual haiku), privately published, 1966; Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 1997. * A Strayngebook. Oakland, CA: Score Publications, 1987. *''Mathemaku No. 2''. Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 1988. * An April Poem (visual poetry). Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 1989. * Spring Poem No. 3,719,242 (visual poetry). Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 1990. * Mathemaku 1-5 (mathematical poetry). Charleston, IL: Tel-Let, 1992. *''Mathemaku for Ronald Johnson''. Schenectady, NY: dbqp, 1993. * Mathemaku 6-12 (mathematical poetry). Port Charleston, IL: Tel-Let, 1994. * Of Poem (textual poetry). Schenectady, NY: dbqp press, 1995. * Mathemaku 13-19 (mathematical poetry). Charleston, IL: Tel-Let, 1996. * Xerolage 30, LaFarge WI: Xexoxial Editions, 2001. * Doing Long Division in Color: A a portfolio of recent mathemaku (mostly in color) Port Charlote FL: Runaway Spoon, 2001. *''Dirges''. Calgary, AB: House Press, 2002. *''Mathemaku for Ezra''. Toronto: Nietzsche's Brolly, 2008. * Mathemaku 20 - 24. ''Charleston, IL: Tel-let, 2003. * ''Cryptographiku 1- 5.Charleston, IL: Tel-let, 2003. * Excerpts from Poem’s Search for Meaning. Sticks Press, 2004. * Greatest Hits, 1966-2005. Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2004. * April to the Power of the Quantity Pythagoras Times Now: A selection of mathemaku. Rockhampton, Qld: Otoliths, 2008. * Poem, Demerging. Bayside, NY: Phrygian Press, 2010. * This is Visual Poetry: Chapbook. Kingston, PA: chapbookpublisher, 2010. Plays *''Barbaric Bart Meets Batperson and her Indian Companion Taco''. Stage Whisper, 1992. *''Barbaric Bart Visits God''. Abscond Press, 1993. *''Rabbit Stew: An excerpt''. Hairy Labs Publishing Company, 1994;Bob Grumman, ReoCities. Web, Jan. 13, 2015. Sarasota, FL: Anatomy Floaters Clearing House Book, 1994. Non-fiction *''Of Manywhere - at - Once. Volume 1: Ruminations from the site of a poem's construction''. Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 1991. *''Shakespeare & the Rigidniks: A study of cerebral dysfunction''. Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 2006. * From Haiku to Lyriku: A participant's impression of a portion of post-2000 North American Kernular Poetry. Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon Press, 2007. Edited *''A Straynge Catalogue: The offyshul Runaway Spoon press catalogue''. Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon, 1989. *''Vispo auf Deutsch: An anthology of verbo-visual art in German' (edited with Crag Hill). Port Charlotte, FL: Runaway Spoon Press / Pullman, WA: Score Publications, 1995.'' *''Writing to be Seen: An anthology of later 20th century visio-textual art'' (edited with Crag Hill). Port Charlotte, FL] : Runaway Spoon Press / Score Publications / Visual Poets' Cooperative / Light and Dust, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bob Grumman, WorldCat, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 13, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Internet Homes of Poems ;Prose *MNMLST POETRY: Unacclaimed but flourishing" *[http://www.argotistonline.co.uk/Bob%20Grumman%20Response.htm Bob Grumman’s Response to Jake Berry’s Poetry Wide Open: The Otherstream (Fragments In Motion)] ;Audio / video *Bob Grumman at YouTube ;Books *Bob Grumman at Amzaon.com ;About *Bob Grumman at ReoCities. * poeticks blog * Guest blog by Bob Grumman; Commentary invited by editors of Scientific American, 12 Jan 2013 * Guest blog by Bob Grumman; Commentary invited by editors of Scientific American, 9 Feb 2013 Category:1941 births Category:American poets Category:Writers from Norwalk, Connecticut Category:Minimalist writers Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets